Threefold Curse
by ame to ai
Summary: Kagome adalah gadis modern biasa. Hanya saja, ia terimpit oleh tiga lapis kutukan. AU. Halloween Drabble told in 310 words snippets. DISCONTINUED. Sedang dalam proses penulisan ulang, judulnya diganti dengan KALOPSIA.
1. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Kagome adalah gadis modern biasa. Hanya saja, ia terhimpit oleh tiga lapis kutukan.

Genre: Mystery/Horror/Supernatural.

Warnings: Rated M for blood/gore and graphic violence.

Ame to ai's note: Fic ini tadinya akan jadi one-shot yang di posting saat halloween, tapi karena sibuk sama mc dan one shot lain jadi terbengkalai. But, I gotta do this fic. So, cerita ini bakalan jadi drabble yang setiap chapternya terdiri dari 310 kata (tanpa disclaimer dan notes). Update kemungkinan besar tiga hari sekali.

* * *

Gelap.

Mencekam.

Hanya cahaya remang keperakan bulan yang masuk dari jendela lah yang menerangi ruangan pengap dan sempit itu.

Tangan yang berusaha meraih gadis itu basah oleh cairan yang hangat dan berbau karat yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Pintu berhasil ditutup Kagome dengan satu hentakan keras. Kakinya melangkah mundur perlahan hingga ia tersandung oleh potongan tangan lalu jatuh terjerembab ke lantai kayu yang keras. Tanpa sengaja bonggol lengan itu tersentuh tangan kirinya. Perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk seketika itu juga. Potongan daging itu masih terasa hangat dengan cairan sisa kehidupan yang mulai mengental.

Kagome tidak mempunyai waktu untuk terpaku kala daun pintu mulai di dorong dengan kasar. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat mengganjal pintu itu dengan barang apapun yang ditemukannya. Setelah tidak ada lagi barang yang dapat dipergunakan ia berlari ke sudut ruangan. Debu-debu berterbangan ketika gadis itu menyumpalkan tubuhnya di bawah tumpukan barang.

Kagome memeluk lututnya.

Ia menunggu.

Tidak ada apapun selain keheningan.

Hingga...

Pintu dihentak kuat. Gadis itu menutup kedua telinganya, matanya terpejam, kepalanya berada di antara kedua lututnya. Bunyi kayu yang berkeretak tanda menyerah mengiringi pekikan tertahannya.

Kursi reyot, meja lapuk, dan beberapa benda rongsok lain yang ia pakai sebagai pengganjal mulai bergeser. Kini tak ada lagi penghalang antara ia dan monster itu. Tangan manusia iblis itu terulur. Darah menyembur deras dan membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

Isi perut terburai di lantai.

Nyawa kehidupan sedikit demi sedikit terberai.

Kagome memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah.

Mata itu menatapnya dingin.

Emas yang terlihat kejam.

Seringai yang penuh kepuasan.

Mahluk itu mendekatinya tanpa suara. Sorot mata liar itu tak sedetik pun terlepas dari dirinya. Tangan itu bergerak cepat namun ia berhasil menghindar. Keberuntungan tak bertengger lama di pihaknya, ketika ia hendak berlari, kakinya tak dapat digerakkan. Ia kehilangan kontrol akan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Saat ia menunduk, ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tak lagi utuh.

Sebuah jerit memilukan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"TIDAAAAK!"

Dan ia terbangun dari tidurnya...

* * *

Words count: 310

End notes: Fic ini tipe film-film halloween, so you'll know what to expect. Bakalan ada misteri, ketegangan, dan horror (hopefully).

For all reader I'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou.


	2. Face The Fears

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Tangga yang dipandanginya seakan tak berujung. Kagome mengeratkan jaketnya sebelum melangkah naik, ke rumahnya, ke tempat yang menjadi bagian dari mimpi buruknya.

Rambutnya terombang-ambing oleh desir angin. Kedatangannya hanyalah atas permintaan ibunya. Sudah pasti ini bukan liburan yang diinginkannya. Disetiap langkah yang di ambilnya, semakin dalam penggalan kenangan menyakitkan terungkit kembali. Berbagai macam usaha dan ratusan jam yang ia habiskan untuk menjalani terapi tidak memiliki pengaruh besar kepadanya. Tidak ada yang dapat memperbaiki mentalnya.

Tidak setelah kejadian itu.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya dingin tiba-tiba ketika ia melewati pohon keramat yang besar, dan bangunan kecil untuk sebuah sumur.

Kagome dapat sedikit bernafas lega saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sang ibu menyambutnya dengan senyum, begitupun dengan adiknya yang sudah remaja dan kakeknya.

Siang itu berjalan mulus, tidak ada halusinasi maupun delusi. Tapi tetap saja, ia seperti bom waktu, kehisterisannya dapat meledak kapan saja.

Apalagi saat-saat yang paling riskan belum terlewati, momen yang paling ia takutkan ketika menghabiskan waktu di rumah keluarganya, malam hari.

Ibunya baru saja pergi dari kamarnya. Jendela sudah ditutupnya dengan dua selimut agar tidak ada angin maupun bayangan yang dapat mengganggunya. Lampu ia biarkan terang benderang. Dengan wajah menghadap tembok dan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, Kagome berusaha tidur.

Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Lagi-lagi, mimpi buruk membangunkannya di tengah malam yang gelap. _Tunggu, gelap_? Kamarnya gelap gulita!? Sontak kekacauan tubuhnya dimulai.

"Mama," suaranya tercekat.

Samar, sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu di sudut kamar, di samping pintu, tempat yang seharusnya kosong.

Kagome memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Ia menelan ludah tuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

' _Mimpi! Ini hanyalah mimpi, ya kan?'_

Setelah beberapa puluh detik berlalu ia kembali membuka mata secara perlahan. Kekecewaan yang teramat menyergapnya, rasa takut melumpuhkan tubuhnya saat menyadari sosok putih itu masih ada di sana. Di bawah bayang lemari besar, dan 'sesuatu' itu balik menatapnya dengan kekejaman yang dibawa oleh tragedi sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

' _Tidak lagi!?'_

* * *

Words count: 310


	3. The Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 **30 Oktober...**

Keesokan harinya, pagi terlewati dengan penuh kedamaian. Kagome tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sosok yang muncul di malam itu karena ia segera bergelung, menutup diri dengan selimut, memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, dan menangis kencang-kencang hingga alam mimpi berbaik hati untuk membawanya pergi.

Siang hari terlewati begitu saja. Sore hari yang sibuk bagi dua wanita yang ada di rumah itu menjelang. Berbagai hidangan disiapkan oleh Hitomi karena tamu yang penting bagi keluarga Higurashi akan datang.

"Kagome," panggil ibunya dengan penuh sayang.

Gadis berumur 22 tahun yang sedang memotong lobak untuk acar menghentikan tangannya. "Hm."

Ibunya mendekat, membelai kepalanya, lalu berkata. "Kau terlihat sedikit pucat, apakah tidurmu tidak nyenyak semalam?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "aku baik-baik saja mama." Ucap Kagome. "Aku hanya, gugup, itu saja." Kagome mengangguk-angguk, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Hitomi tersenyum, senyum pengertian yang sendu. Cepat-cepat ia mengusir pikiran buruknya lalu mencoba untuk mengubah suasana. "Sudah pasti kau akan sedikit gugup, bagaimana tidak, kau akan mengenalkan calonmu pada kami."

"Ini tidak seperti itu mama. Kagewaki hanya-"

Ibunya memotong, "Usianya hanya terpaut setahun lebih tua darimu, kalian akan sangat cocok sekali. Seorang calon dokter dan calon perawat." Hitomi berkata dengan mata yang berbinar, seakan melihat khayalannya menjadi nyata.

Kagome memusatkan kembali perhatiannya ke irisan lobak yang ada di tangannya. "Mama belum melihatnya secara langsung."

"Fotonya pun sudah cukup. Kagome, ceritakan sedikit tentang kalian."

Dengan patuh, Kagome menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan Kagewaki. Mereka bertemu di universitas yang sama. Setelah kenal tiga bulan, baru beberapa minggu ini mereka menjalin hubungan. Tidak ada yang istimewa, tidak ada cerita romansa luar biasa. Baginya, mereka hanya sedikit melebihi sahabat. Terhalang oleh kejadian traumatis di masa lampau, hubungan fisik mereka baru sebatas kecup dan cium, tidak lebih. Yang terakhir itu tentu saja Kagome simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Detik jam bergulir cepat bagi mereka berdua.

Sore berganti malam.

Denting bel terdengar, perlambang tamu yang ditunggu pun telah datang.

* * *

Words count: 310


	4. Missing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Kagome membukakan pintu, menyambut Kagewaki dengan senyum. Pria yang mengenakan celana jeans dan kemeja berwarna biru gelap yang berdiri di depan pintu itu pun membalas senyumnya. Rambut hitam sebatas telinga mahasiswa kedokteran itu disisir rapi ke belakang.

Setelah mengucapkan 'selamat datang', Kagome mempersilahkan, "masuklah!" Dengan itu Kagewaki mengikutinya masuk.

Hanya tinggal dua langkah lagi Kagome menuju ruang tengah ia berhenti, menoleh, lalu bertanya, "gugup?"

"Tidak."

Gadis itu menatap dalam, wajah tampan kekasihnya itu hampir selalu terlihat tenang di situasi apapun, tak terkecuali sekarang. "Bagus."

Saat Kagome kembali menatap ke arah depan dan hendak melanjutkan langkah, pria itu berbisik di telinga kanan sebelum mengecup pipinya. "Aku merindukanmu, Kagome."

"Sekarang, aku gugup." Imbuh Kagome.

Mendengar itu, Kagewaki hanya tertawa kecil.

Ketiga anggota keluarganya yang lain sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Rumah mereka tidak terlalu besar, pemilik iris biru kelabu itu bahkan dapat mendengar Souta yang sedang mengeluh tentang baju dan celana jeans favoritnya yang hilang. Souta sudah berada di tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas, tubuhnya kini sedikit lebih besar dari Kagome. Tapi tetap saja, bagi gadis itu, Souta hanyalah adik kecil yang terkadang manja.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Higurashi menerima Kagewaki dengan baik, terutama ibunya yang tak henti memandang kagum ke arah Kagewaki. Selama makan malam bersama, mata Hitomi jelas berkata, 'menantu sempurna'. Tak dapat dipungkiri, dilihat dari segi manapun Kagewaki memang menarik perhatian. Tulang pipinya tinggi, mata lebarnya dihiasi oleh alis yang lebat, wajah netral pria itu sangat menawan.

Makan malam bersama telah selesai, kini mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah, melanjutkan perbincangan.

"Aku anak tunggal. Ibuku sudah lama meninggal karena sakit. Dan ayah, menyusulnya empat tahun lalu." Mendengar jawaban pria muda itu, kakek Kagome mengangguk kecil. Orang tua yang tak mudah percaya seperti dirinya pun takluk oleh Kagewaki.

Sedangkan Souta, belum apa-apa mereka sudah membuat janji dengan Kagewaki untuk pergi ke sebuah rumah hantu di tepi kota yang hanya dibuka setiap halloween.

* * *

Words count: 310

End notes: Siapa Kagewaki? OC atau...


	5. Urban Legend

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Maaf, apa namanya tadi?" Tanya Kagewaki.

Souta meletakkan gelasnya kemudian menjawab, "Kastil Onigumo. Ada legenda mengerikan yang terjadi di sana pada era feudal. Tepatnya sekitar lima ratus tahun yang lalu, pemilik kastil yang bernama Naraku tertimpa sebuah musibah yang mengenaskan. Lampu minyak yang menerangi kamarnya terjatuh tepat di atas _kimono_ nya, api merambat cepat, pertolongan datang terlambat. Sekujur tubuh pria itu terlalap api saat ditemukan. Beruntungnya, ia masih dapat bertahan hidup."

"Tapi itu tak lama, kemudian ia meninggal dan menjadi hantu di kastil itu," nada Kagome meledek.

Souta menggeleng, "kengerian malah terjadi ketika ia hidup. Rumor mengatakan bahwa bawahan Naraku menculik banyak orang untuk dibunuh. Kemudian, kulit para korbannya diambil dan dijadikan pengganti kulitnya yang rusak."

Kagome terkekeh, "di jaman itu sangat mustahil melakukan transplantasi kulit seperti sekarang."

"Saat itu memang tidak mungkin dengan ilmu kedokteran yang ada, tapi mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang _kuro miko_ dengan berbagai macam mantra miliknya."

"Kisah omong kosong itu hanya digunakan untuk menarik banyak pengunjung," sanggah gadis itu.

"Justru sebaliknya, pemilik gedung itu adalah keturunan dari Naraku itu sendiri. Pemiliknya membatasi pengunjung yang boleh bertandang."

"Mustahil!" Sentak Kagome.

"Kau takut _nee-chan_?" Tanya Souta dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Kagome mengelak, nadanya mulai meninggi. "Tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada hal semacam itu!"

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu wanita muda, _youkai, miko,_ mantra, dan yang lainnya itu benar adanya." Timbrung sang kakek.

Hitomi yang menyadari perubahan wajah anak perempuannya segera berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menunjuk berita yang sedang ditayangkan di TV. "Malam ini akan hujan deras disertai angin kencang," volume suaranya meninggi.

Mendengar kabar itu, Kagome dan kekasihnya bertatapan sejenak.

"Menginaplah di sini Kagewaki _-kun_ , kami tidak akan tenang membiarkanmu pulang saat ada badai," bujuknya. Sifat keibuan Hitomi tentu saja melarang tamu manapun untuk pulang di tengah cuaca buruk seperti itu.

Sejenak Kagewaki menimbang-nimbang. Kagome meraih tangan kiri kekasihnya yang ada di bawah meja, menggenggamnya, sangat erat.

Pada akhirnya laki-laki itu mengangguk.

* * *

Words count: 310


End file.
